


a kiss for then, a kiss for now (and a million more)

by sweetielouis



Series: Cottagecore au [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cottagecore, M/M, Omega Louis, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this is just cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetielouis/pseuds/sweetielouis
Summary: a collection of moments from Petal's life with her mummy, the stinky alpha and their new baby boy.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Cottagecore au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959745
Comments: 14
Kudos: 147





	a kiss for then, a kiss for now (and a million more)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all for your love and support on this story I hope you enjoy this little extra story.
> 
> to jasmin, happy birthday, my love x
> 
> twitter - @sweetielouiss

“Harry, come on we have to get up now, Nana will get worried if we’re late,” Louis giggles down at where his big headed alpha nuzzles further into his silk covered chest. His hands get tangled in Harry’s hair, curls winding around his fingers when he tries to pull the big head off his chest. It’s ten in the morning, the sun peeking through the soft pink curtains that rest above their heads as they lay in their nest.

It's the first day they’ll leave their little cottage since Harry finished building it a week ago. He designed the whole home over several months, asking Louis exactly how he wanted everything to be placed and then pulled together a small group of builders to assist him in making their forever home. Nothing was done without Louis’ final approval, the omega tried to act humble every time he visited the home and that he was happy with the way the builders placed things but in reality the moment Harry left the room his bossier side made an appearance because _this should go there_ and _no I want it to be like this please;_ he’d hear Harry call his name disapprovingly from the other room so he’d stomp his feet and run to him, but not without pointing and mumbling at the misplaced furniture. 

Since the mated couple moved into their new _home_ they spent all their time scenting every room corner to corner to make it truly their own. Their cottage is in a secluded area, it’s quiet and peaceful all around them, just far away enough from the rest of the world that it feels like no one knows where they are. There’s no sound of cars that buzz around them for miles, if they need to travel to the town nearby they simply cycle together through the fields that blanket the ground. It’s all Louis ever wanted for himself and his mate and Harry gave it to him.

The alpha let out a childish groan. 

“Just five more minutes angel, we can spare that,” he makes a show of burying himself into Louis’ neck, his arms going underneath the omegas back to pull it into an arch against his own chest. As much as Louis is tempted to sink into the loving hold and just spend the rest of the day right where he is, he did promise his Grandma that he and Harry would come help her trim the bushes around her cottage. Well, Harry would do all that as Louis spends his time eating his Nana’s baking and cuddling with her bunny, Rosie. 

“Nope, c’mon now,” Louis wiggles his hips pushing himself up using Harry’s broad shoulders, slipping out from the alpha’s hold and rolling over to the outside of their nest. He misses the warmth immediately and wants nothing more than to just curl back up and forget the world with his favourite person but his Grandma’s garden won’t tend to itself. 

Harry lays flat on his tummy, arms sprawled out by his side, right side of his face squished against the blankets underneath him. Louis perches himself on his knees, leaning forward to drape his chest over Harry’s back, soft kisses press into his skin. 

“You know,” he lifts a finger to trace patterns up and down the tattooed arm, “If you get up now whilst we still have time, we can save on water in the shower,” Louis sings the last word, suggestive in his tone. His alpha stills instantly, twisting his upper body to look at Louis, a sleepy look still on his face but eyes squinting at the mischievous boy on top of him. It’s silent as they stare at each other for a moment, it reaches an end when they both sprint up - Harry getting tangled in the blankets, Louis weaving his way through the house - boisterous laughs filling every corner of the house. 

They save water that morning. 

•••

“Nana! We’re here!” Louis announces letting himself into her small bungalow whilst Harry takes their bikes to be set to one side. The smell of freshly baked scones hit Louis immediately, his feet carrying him straight to the kitchen. 

“Mhm, gimme gimme,” soft hands reach out to take a scone prepared with cream and jam from the counter where Louis’ Nana stands making them up. 

She’s a small lady, a beta who’s just an inch taller than her grandson, hair graying at the roots and skin wrinkling as she slowly ages. A floral apron is tied around her waist, the lilac dress she wears flows around her ankles, a grin takes over her face at Louis’ antics. She takes a wooden spoon that's on the counter top and swats her grandson on the bum.

“ _Manners_ , baby, I know you wouldn’t steal my treats without giving me a kiss first,” Nana teases him, pushing her cheek out towards Louis.

“I have manners, Nana, I just love your baking too much is all, you know that,” he skips around the corner of the counter and leaves an exaggerated kiss on her cheek. As soon as he pulls away he snags the scone she's just finished arranging and bites into it. Jam and cream spread around his mouth and close to his cheeks, he sucks what spills onto his fingers into his mouth before taking another bite, cheeks full with the sweet taste.

“Everytime I leave you both together I come back to a messy omega,” Harry wanders into the kitchen going straight to give Nana a side hug and kiss to her forehead. There’s truth in his statement too, whether it’s they’ve been gardening and Louis ends up covered in dirt or painting and Louis leaves with paint strokes across thighs from where he’s wiped the brush, no matter what Harry ends up cleaning him up - today is no different. 

Harry pulls his omega into his arms by his waist and licks away at the sweetness on his face, his own rough tongue against the soft skin. 

“Hmm, delicious as always, Nana,” he turns his attention back to her as he turns Louis around and pulls him against his chest whilst he finishes off his scone, dirtying his face all over again. 

“Don’t I already know it, as long as this one keeps eating them I have no choice but to keep making them,” she squeezes Louis’ chubby cheek making him whine out in protest.

Harry chuckles, swaying the two of them gently as he rests his chin on the top of Louis’ head.

“Hmm, well you can’t be having too much butterfly, you know you’ll get an upset tummy from all that sugar,” He drops his head down to Louis’ shoulder, “You’re sweet enough as it is,” He rubs a large paw in slow circles on the small pouch his omega possesses on his stomach. It’s one of his favourite parts of his omega, the soft pudge that always keeps a tan, the belly button piercings that sit glistening and best of all the bite marks that forever surround because Harry can’t keep himself away from the beauty.

Louis pulls away and shuffles over to Nana, hiding behind her shoulder. 

“Stop watching me and go get to work, Alpha. Tools are in the shed,” to make a point Louis sticks his pink tongue out, nose scrunched and fringe falling in front of his eyes. Harry swings his jaw to one side and cocks his head up, “Will you at least make me that fresh lemonade you make so nice whilst I work up a sweat?” He pushes his arms out to the edge of the kitchen island, the muscles peeking out of his vest top bulging. There’s a brief period of silence, Harry and Nana look at Louis expectantly - the usual sarcastic comeback is missing from him. 

Instead, his face is flustered. Cheeks puffed and red from where he stopped chewing his scone, blue eyes wide and dilated and staring straight at his alpha. At the rippling muscles already glistening with sweat from their bike journey. 

“Oh to be young and in love, eh? I know when it’s my cue to leave. When you’ve brought him back to earth, bring him outside to see Rosie, she has a little surprise for him,” she unties her apron and lays it on the counter, giving Harry a pat on his shoulder and a knowing look as she leaves the kitchen.

“Sure thing,” the alpha chuckles. He pushes himself up to be stood up straight and rounds himself around the island to be stood directly in front of Louis. 

“Omega,” he says with a stern voice, “Are you with me, my sweet?” He lifts Louis’ chin in his hand and strokes with his thumb, humming softly as he watches the glossed over eyes try to focus. Harry knows how to handle Louis during these moments, ever since they were younger the omega would daze out at the sight of his alpha in those _hotter_ moments (which truly is any moment that Harry shows skin or does literally anything, his alpha is the most jaw dropping man out there and Louis has dropped his jaw plenty of times for him).

“Alpha,” Louis whimpers out, pushing himself into Harry’s chest, squashing the scone that was in his hands between their bodies. His teeth sink into Harry’s sternum, his tongue swiping at the skin underneath. 

Harry rubs his hands up and down Louis’ body eventually settling on his hips, “C’mon, now we both have to get clean. So, let’s go shower,” he presses a kiss on his left cheek, “Get a little more dirty in the shower,” right cheek this time, “Then actually get clean,” he laughs into the kiss he presses on his forehead, “Then Nana said she’s got something to show you,” Harry presses a final kiss to the soft pillow lips as he pulls Louis’ head away from his chest, ignoring the sting as his sharp teeth fight to cling on.

They stay in a tight embrace, kissing in the kitchen with hearts full of love. 

•••

The sun is still shining high in the sky by the time they’ve cleaned up. Nana keeps a spare room set up for them that has a wardrobe full of clothes. Louis changes into a denim overall skirt and a red striped cropped top underneath, matching red high tops with frilly socks covering his feet and a floppy sun hat with a daisy poking out the black ribbon sits upon his head. Harry chooses to neglect a new top, he’d only sweat it off in the end anyway, but he still pulls on a loose pair of grey soft shorts on. 

Louis skips out into the garden, making a sprint straight to where Nana sits at the bunny pen. 

“Sorry we took so long Nana! We just-” he stops dead in his tracks and lets out a large gasp.

“Who are these little babies?” he coos out and drops straight to his knees to pull two of the tiny bunnies close to him, “Little Miss.Rosie had her babies? And you didn’t tell me? Nana!”

He bounces on his knees as Nana laughs, taking her own baby bunny into her arms.

“I wanted it to be a surprise! Tell me this isn’t the best surprise your Nana’s given you,” She kisses his cheekbone when his smile reaches his eyes as a response to his Grandma.

“Well now I’m never gonna get him to leave this time. I see a litter of bunnies instead of pups in our future at this rate,” Harry drops the tools he retrieved from the shed onto the grass and moves to join the all too fluffy corner of the garden. Immediately, as he takes a seat, a small light grey bunny that was content cuddled into the side of it’s mother raises its head and stands once it’s eyes land on Harry. 

They have a staring contest of sorts, it’s like watching two people realise they’ve found what they've been looking for this entire time and when the bunny breaks off in a sprint straight to Harry’s lap it’s like a scene from a movie.

“Woah there, little one,” he takes the small bunny and strokes its fur, “Someone’s excited,” he laughs as the bunny pushes for more attention and affection from the alpha.

“Unbelievable,” Nana sounds completely shocked, mesmerised at what she’s seeing. Louis can’t even bear to take his eyes off the cuteness in front of him but he still chimes into her surprise. 

“Harry’s not _that_ horrible, Nana, animals do like him,” he leans down to rest his chin on Harry’s knee to get closer to the gorgeous creature. 

“It’s not that Boo, that lil bunny is the only girl of the litter, she’s stayed hidden next to Rosie this entire time, she must really take a liking to you Harry, she wouldn’t even let me pick her up,” As Nana explains this to them, a blush grows on Harry’s face and Louis’ heart bursts with joy.

“Oh, how sweet! Alpha, Rosie’s baby girl loves you, look at her!” Louis pushes his nose against the bunny’s, she takes a second to sniff him but once she catches the big one’s scent on the small one she deems him safe enough and lets him come closer. 

“Hmm, like a little petal from Miss.Rosie’s flower aren’t you? You’re a spitting image of your mummy, soft like a petal too. I think that’s what I’ll call you, it’s perfectly fitting. Hello, Petal,” Harry is completely infatuated with the tiny bunny who hops at any sort of attention from the Alpha. Louis’ squeals at his alpha’s behaviour, picking up _Petal_ into his arms and placing himself in Harry’s lap so the bunny isn’t too far away from her new friend.

“Haz, she’s just like Rosie and look how much she loves you! God, I love her already, she’s so calm around us,” Louis starts babbling at the small bunny as she scents the two of them. 

“She’s the bunny you’ve always wanted Lou, I don’t think I can leave here without her,” he takes his large paw and places it on her head, the size difference between the two is large enough that Harry’s hand flattens her ears completely and her head bobs a bit at the force.

“Nana, do you think we can have her, take this sweet one of your hands,” Harry keeps his tone but he’s practically begging, Nana knows how upset all three of them will be if they don’t get to go home as a family. Pets develop deep emotional connections to their owners, they become in tune with the emotions and thoughts of omegas and jump to prove their worth to alpha’s as strong, capable beings. The fact that Petal has taken so quickly to Harry shows that right now she doesn’t view him as a threat - in fact she’s finding safety in him.

“Please, please Nana! She’s so sweet to us, she’s our soft little petal,” Louis snuggles into the bunny and pouts to try and convince Nana to let Petal go home with them.

“Of course you can have her, like I can look after all these babies at my age now but you’re not leaving here with anything until my bushes are trimmed and proper. Don’t think you can get distracted from what you can here to do Mr.Styles, get to work,” she says in a light-hearted manner, standing slowly to place the rest of the baby bunnies back in their pen. 

Louis twists in Harry’s arms and smiles with glee, he presses his forehead to the deep dimple that has made its way onto his alpha’s face at Nana’s words. 

“Thank you so much, our little baby Petal, our sweet girl,” Louis cuddles her close nuzzling their noses together. Harry kisses both of the top of their heads and moves to stand himself and Louis up, once he steadies his omega he makes his way to where Nana stands admiring them.

“Your bushes are going to look award winning after I’m done now,” he pulls the sweet lady into his arms for a hug, “Thank you for making him so happy,” Harry whispers into her ear. They both know how much Louis has wanted a bunny rabbit of his own, since he’s grown up with Dandy (Rosie’s mother) it’s always been a desire of his that he have his own baby bunny that his grandchildren can be raised around too. Harry made the promise to Louis when they were younger that he would get him one, so when Nana told them Rosie had got herself pregnant they decided now was the perfect time for them to take on a pet. 

“You did that all yourself, Dear. You’re what makes him happy,” She says holding Harry’s face in her soft hands. They share a moment together before they pull away and turn to Louis who is walking around the garden showing Petal all the different flowers.

Harry moves to pick up the tools he abandoned on the floor and Nana makes her way back to the door of the house, she stops for a second to shout out to her grandson. “Louis darling! Come on, let’s make this alpha of yours some lemonade before we get complaints rolling in,” she holds out a hand for him to take. Louis giggles and sets Petal down after placing a departing kiss on her nose, she immediately takes off in a sprint to where Harry stands, settling on his feet as he begins cutting down branches. 

Louis takes one last moment to admire his alpha and their new baby, he has to bite down hard on his lip to stop himself from squealing, the last thought that runs through his head as he runs over to Nana after her second call is _how lucky am I?._

•••

_ One Year Later _

“Petal! Come here, you little shit!” Harry yells as he marches after the menace bunny who sets off straight to wherever she can find safety.

“Harry! Don’t you dare speak to Petal like that, who do you think you are?” Louis screams in shock from the living room, which when Harry reaches there he sees Petal wrapped up in his omega’s arms. 

“I think I’m someone who's just had their favourite work shirt torn to shreds by a rabbit,” the remains of his best fitting shirt get waved around in front of Louis’ face, threads barely hanging on and patches entirely missing. 

Louis stares at the tattered piece of clothing. He’s conflicted between keeping his anger towards the alpha and scolding Petal for so obviously causing mayhem in their home. His words get caught in his throat and his eyes keep glancing between Harry, the shirt and Petal. His alpha is stood staring down at the bunny, he’d never actually do anything to harm her, maybe just take away some of her mummy hours or her favourite snacks for a week. All the punishments he can think of are either Louis or food related and Harry knows that regardless of what he could do, Louis would just help Petal behind his back.

Louis, ever the peacemaker, makes his decision on what to do. He lets out a breath and sets his shoulders straight, “Sit down now,” he points to the sofa beside them.

“But what-” Harry starts protesting, arms thrown out at his side but is quickly shut down by his omega making an incoherent noise to shut him up. Louis leaves no room for argument when he stomps his foot and almost dislocates his shoulder pointing at the sofa once again.

Harry admits defeat and drops his arms to his side, like a child he drags his feet over and makes a scene of dropping onto sofa. Louis nods his head in approval, he shuffles Petal around in his arms and places her on the sofa next to her number one enemy, she tries to reach up back into Louis’ arms but he’s stern with placing her further back in place.

“Do. Not. Move. Understand?” He places a hand on one hip and uses the other to hold out his palm to Petal to make sure she understands. He knows his message is conveyed when her ears flatten and she sits calmly.

“Right then,” he stands up tall - which isn’t at all intimidating but it’s the best he can do - and looks between the two who stare down at the ground, they all know they’re not leaving the sofa until Louis is satisfied. “It’s my understanding that you, Petal, like to mess with Harry. Also, that you, Harry, react very angrily to being messed with,” they both look up as Louis pauses, he throws his arms by his side, feeling defeated, “What went wrong with you both? You used to love each other so much and I just want both my babies to be nice to each other, can’t you do that for me?” Louis stands twiddling his fingers, a sad look on his face. 

Harry sits up immediately, there’s nothing more he wants then to pull his omega into his lap and scent him until that look on his face is gone. Harry and Petal look towards each other once more, they both know that at the end of the day that Louis is the most important person in this home and no one else matters if he isn’t happy. 

They have a silent conversation whilst Louis is staring at the ground, a strong pour on his lips and his toes making patterns in the carpet beneath him. 

The two offenders come to an agreement. 

_Let’s do this. For Him._

“Lou,” Harry says hesitantly, he reaches out to softly to touch their fingertips together, “Me and Petal… _do_ love each other, it’s just,” he lets out a deep sigh then pulls Louis forward to sit on his lap, Petal immediately hops up onto Louis and starts kissing any skin she can reach. 

“You know this started after your first heat since we got Petal?” Harry asks, he keeps a reassuring hand on Louis’ hip. Petal cocks her head to one side, her own way of asking mummy a question.

“What? What does my heat have to do with any of this?” Now he’s really confused, he went into heat almost a month after they brought Petal home. Everything went just perfectly fine, he and Harry spent their time locked in their nest as usual and they made sure Petal was secure in her room with enough food and water. Petal still saw Louis whilst he was in heat, during his moments where he was more coherent he crawled his way over to her room to sit and play with her. She never saw Harry though, under no circumstances did Louis let Harry leave their nest, if his alpha wasn’t in their safe place then Louis would go feral, they’ve already experienced that once and it wasn’t an enjoyable experience for either of them.

“When you were in heat, Petal thought I had chosen you over her. She didn’t see me for a week and every time you went to visit her you reeked of me, We spent all our time together until your heat arrived and then all of sudden I was gone to be with you. So, she hates me because she thinks I don’t want her anymore and in all the time she spent hating me she just started loving you more and more but I can’t blame her for that. Who wouldn’t love you after meeting you? Now we’re just in a constant battle for your love and affection, so really it’s your fault for being too fucking perfect that we’re in this mess,” Harry squeezes tight around Louis waist as he takes in all the information. Petal keeps moving around trying to get Louis to look at her, she needs to know mummy is ok after the dumb alpha talked for what felt like and eternity. 

Louis sits up a little bit and leans to back slightly so that his shoulder is pressed against Harry’s chest, he finally caves and takes Petal into his arms. 

“I don’t know whether to be angry at how ridiculous you both are or cry at how _cute_ it is,” even as he says it it’s obvious he’s chosen the latter option as tears start to bubble in his eyes. He lifts up his legs so he’s fully folded onto Harry’s lap, he places Petal on top of his knees. “Listen very carefully, I love the two of you so much and you don’t need to fight over me. You’re both my sweet angels, okay? Now, _you,_ Miss.Petal, Harry loves you. So much and it’s not nice to torment him, you can only do that if I’m annoyed at him too. Harry, you need to not react so much, if you _ever_ speak to Petal the way you did just now I won’t hesitate to leave you with blue balls for a _month._ Do you both understand me?” there’s no room for any disagreement as Louis looks at them both with raised eyebrows. 

The two of them break out in a bright smile, launching forward to kiss all the tears away from the face of the one they love the most. 

“Yes, omega,” Harry replies, wrapping his arms around Louis and Petal. The bunny purrs in response, she knows mummy is being serious and is right too. She loves Louis so much and she’ll never admit it but Harry means a lot to her too, so now she’ll stick to biting the alpha’s ankles when she can and not tearing up ugly shirts that are left on the side.

•••

_ 4 Years Later _

“Connie baby, come to Mama it’s dinner time,” Louis calls out from the doorway of the kitchen, he stands with an apron around his waist and a purple clip holding back his fringe. Harry’s behind him, setting up the table of it’s last utensils.

“Coming Mama,” Connor calls from where he sits on the living room rug playing with his teddies with Petal. He’s just over the age of one, a mess of curls sits on top of his head and the baby fat he once had has started fading away as he grows. It’s the saddest thing to happen to them Harry always says, he misses his chubby baby more than anything but now he’s got someone running around calling him ‘Daddy’ in the sweetest voice. 

‘Pe’al, din din now,” he speaks to the bunny as he pushes himself up with two hands, Petal moves to stand behind him, even though Connor has got the hang of standing up and walking now he does still have some slip ups that Petal likes to make sure he’s not hurt in any way.

Once he’s steadied himself onto his feet, he takes off running towards his mummy who's crouched down with open arms ready to pick him up. Petal stays right by his side, eyes on his feet ready to see if he trips over himself; if he’s anything like his father then the ability to walk in a straight line when Louis is in sight.

“That’s my baby!” Louis glees once Connor reaches his arms, he stands up pressing raspberries into his baby’s cheek, scenting him as he carries him to his high chair.

Connor lets out loud giggles, feet kicking out in joy. Once his eyes focus on Harry the excitement bubbles over.

“Daddy! Kissies!” He makes grabby hands at his father, his tiny teeth poking through as he grins up at him.

“There’s my sweet boy,” Harry lays kisses on Connors lips, brushing his baby curls out of his eyes, “You hungry, baby? Ready for some din dins?” he tickles Conner’s tummy making soft giggles erupt from the tiny boy.

“Mama, Mama! Help Connie!” He laughs as his small hands try to grab onto Harry’s fingers but he’s not strong enough yet to fight off the larger alpha just yet. Before Louis can come to the rescue Petal is there, biting at Harry’s ankles to leave the small human alone and to pick her up and place her in the chair next to Connor so they can eat dinner together.

“Petal! Little lady give me a second, he’s my baby too you know,” He bends down to pick her up and as soon as she’s close enough to his face she presses a kiss in silent apology. Over the years they’ve gotten better with each other, meaning they tolerate hanging out with each other a lot more at least. Petal allows Harry to use her to make videos of her dancing, even lets him dress her up in ridiculous outfits, she’d be lying if she secretly didn’t love it, especially since now mummy has joined in on the fun and makes videos of Petal’s room and takes time filming her meals before feeding her.

Harry sits Petal down in her own custom made high chair, giving her fur a stroke before turning to make up her plate of food. Louis comes from behind him and sets a plate in the shape of a bunny head (that Petal absolutely despises and it only makes sense that dumb alpha bought them) in front of Connor. 

“Eat up Pup, there’s some yummy veggies for you and when you’re done Daddy has some treats he baked for you earlier,” he kisses Connor’s chubby cheek and takes a seat beside him to help him feed himself, he lifts his head to accept a kiss from his alpha when he places his plate of food in front of him. 

“Nothing like a Sunday dinner to round off the week,” Harry takes his seat opposite Louis, Petal on his right side munching away at her own vegetables

“And what a beautiful week it’s been, my sweet family,” Louis smiles at the people around the table before taking a small bite of his stuffing. 

Petal starts grabbing pieces of her food and trying to fling them over to Connor’s plate, “Silly Pe’al! You eat it!” Connor picks up the pieces that actually made it over to his high chair table and tries to hand them back.

“Sweetie, she just wants to make sure you eat enough so that you’re big, strong and healthy but she is very silly for not eating her own food, isn’t she?” Louis takes a carrot stick and places it in Connor’s hand to get him to focus on his own food again.

“Behave, Petal. C’mon, you know you’re just gonna nag me later because you’re hungry,” Harry tries to reason with her, placing some of his own vegetables onto her plate to replace the ones that fell on the floor.

She purrs in apology and the rest of dinner continues smoothly, they all finish until they’ve got full tummies but Connor and Louis still somehow have the space to munch on the chocolate chip cookies Harry made earlier. Harry cleans away their dishes and Louis takes Petal and Connor to the bathroom to get them ready for bed.

By the time Harry’s done tidying up, Louis has Connor out of the shower in a towel hoodie made to look like a frog, Petal sits wrapped in her own large purple towel drying off her fur.

“Smells all clean in here, no more stinky babies,” Harry flops onto the bed behind the two of them as Louis gets Connor’s clothes out of the dresser. He wraps each of his arms around both of the small creatures in front of him and pulls them closer to his body. Connor laughs and twists around to climb on top of Harry’s large body, once he’s sat straddling Harry’s stomach he bounces up and down, knocking the air out of Harry’s lungs.

“Alright Pup, it’s time to calm down, it’s nighty night time now,” he pulls Connor’s upper down to lay flat against his chest. Louis carries the clothes over to the bed and climbs on leaning his body against Harry’s legs. Petal shakes off her towel, fur still damp, and snuggles into Louis’ side to harbour warmth.

“I night night with Pe'al an’ Daddy,” Connor whines high, he doesn’t want to leave the two just yet, the time between now and the next morning is too long for him not to be able to scent them.

“You don’t want Mama, baby? I’m offended,” Louis fakes upset and pokes at Connor’s side. He’s not really upset, he knows that some days Connor is really clingy to his daddy and it warms Louis’ heart so much; ultimately though, he knows he’s his sweet pup’s number one.

“Mama no go,” he pushes himself up using Harry’s chest and keeping one hand scrunched into his shirt he reaches out with the other to his mummy behind him. “Mama stay with Connie,” once Louis brings his head close enough Connor wraps his tiny arms around his neck and pulls him back down so they can both lay on Harry’s chest.

“Like I could ever leave you, bubba,” he munches on Connor’s chubby cheek making him squeal.

“How about Mummy gets a shower, Daddy gets you and Petal settled in bed and then we all go to sleep together,” Harry suggests, rubbing his hands up and down both of his boys backs as they lay on top of them. Petal props her head on Louis’ side, when Harry spots her he bops her nose making her scrunch it up.

“That sounds like a great plan to me, alpha,” Louis moves to remove himself from Connor’s grip but as they’ve been laid together the beat of Harry’s heart and their combined scents has sent Connor off into a peaceful sleep. When Louis tries to move, on instinct Connor pulls him back down. They’ve been through this enough times before to know how to deal with it, the parents share a knowing look with each other before moving into action. Louis pulls away just slightly, so Connor’s arms loosen just a bit then Harry slips his hand underneath Connor’s and rests it on Louis’ neck. The omega has to take a moment to compose himself at this point, his alpha’s large paw squeezing on his bond mark will never fail to stun him for a second; he’s sure Harry squeezes extra hard sometimes just to be cocky. As soon as they’re all ready, Harry pulls his hand up so Connor grips onto his hand and Louis pulls his head away quickly to escape.

Petal takes Louis space once he shuffles away from Harry’s side, closing her eyes ready for her own retirement from the day.

“I’m going to shower, then I’ll join you in bed,” Louis whispers carefully leaning back down to drop a peck onto Harry’s lips. 

“Hmm,” Harry hums, his eyes still closed as Louis pulls away, “Don’t take too long, we’ll miss you,” he watches as Louis sways his hips and discards clothes on his way to the bathroom.

“I’m sure you will, alpha,” he calls over his shoulder.

Harry will get him for being a tease later, now he’s conflicted between joining his omega in the shower or staying with his babies in quiet bliss. The responsible parent in him knows he must stay and get Connor properly dressed and put in bed so their baby doesn’t get sick.

“Oh, Petal,” Harry turns his head to the side and glances his eyes down at the bunny whose ears shoot up at the mention of her name, “Look how far we’ve come, even if you still bite me, I wouldn’t have any other bunny next to me right now,” it’s a sentimental moment between them, Petal shuffles closer to Harry’s neck snuggling him the same way she would when she was just a baby.

“Our soft little Petal, how we all love you,” he whispers it so gently and presses a goodnight kiss to the top of her head, stroking her fur until she finally drifts off to sleep.

At that moment, all Harry has to think about is how lucky he is. An omega that loves and 

adores him, a sweet pup that is his reason for living everyday and a bunny that bites his ankles at any given opportunity. 

He wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
